Te regalo una flor
by Wendy Grandchester
Summary: El amor puro, ingenuo y desenfrenado de la juventud... unos padres estrictos, un chico dispuesto a todo por amor. Otro aporte para la campaña "Oneshots". Es un songfic.


Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a **Mizuki e Igarashi** respectivamente, la pequeña historia a continuación es de mi autoría sin fines de lucro, la misma estará mezclada con la canción "Qué hay de malo" de **Jerry Rivera**.

* * *

 **Nota:** Quería escribir el final de "Mi mejor venganza" pero para yo escribir un capítulo a largo plazo necesito d horas, en este momento solo cuento con 1 ½ así que me pregunté qué podía hacer en una hora y media…

* * *

 **Te regalo una flor**

* * *

Un matrimonio de mediana edad y su hija adolescente se habían mudado recientemente al vecindario, a penas llevaban desde el verano que ya había pasado, cediendo el turno al comienzo de clases. Candy, la joven de dieciseis años, única hija de la pareja era bien apegada a su padre, un policía retirado. Acababan de llegar de hacer unas compras en el mercado y estaban entrando los paquetes a la casa.

—Pecosa…—la llamó el chico de al lado, le sonrió de manera tierna y diabólica a la vez, tenía un piercing en la ceja derecha y un adorable cabello castaño largo. Ella se sonrojó de inmediato.

—Hola…—dijo con un par de bolsas en las manos. Tenían semanas de haber comenzado a hablar y entenderse.

—¿Te ayudo?—la rubia de ojos verdes, delgada solo asintió acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Gracias…—dijo cuando él le quitó los paquetes y los entró a la casa siguiéndola a ella.

—Candy, ¿quién es?—preguntó desde su butaca una señora de cincuenta y cinco años con la cabeza cubierta por un pañuelo, ocultando la falta de cabello.

—Es el vecino de al lado, Terry.—respondió y miró al suelo.

—Mucho gusto, señora White.—le brindó su despampanante sonrisa, llenando de curiosidad a su posible suegra.

—Gracias, joven. Candy, no te entretengas mucho, necesito que me ayudes con la cena.

Ambos chicos salieron y se quedaron en la puerta conversando, habían pasado unos minutos a penas.

—¿Crees que sí te dejen salir?—tomó entre sus dedos uno de sus rizos, haciéndola suspirar.

—Aún no les he preguntado…

—¿No quieres ir, verdad?

—No, ¡por supuesto que quiero ir! Es que…

—Buenas tarde, joven, ¿necesita algo?—preguntó el padre de Candy con unas bolsas en la mano y cara de perro bulldog.

—Papá, nos estaba ayudando con las compras, él es…

—Ah, muchas gracias. Tenga.—le dio un billete de cinco dólares que lo dejó perplejo y llevándose a Candy le cerró la puerta en las narices.

 ** _A tu padre como de costumbre  
le ha dado porque tú me olvides  
dice que yo no soy bueno para ti,  
te ha prohibido mencionar mi nombre  
aunque sufras todo lo que sufres  
alejándote de mi, él es feliz._**

Se sintió humillado. Con rostro abatido caminó a su casa, mirando el billete una y otra vez. Le pasó por el lado a su madre sin mirarla y se encerró en su cuarto. Encendió un cigarrillo. Al sentir que le tocaron la puerta, apagó el cigarrillo y roceó un spray aromático.

—¿Pasa algo?—su madre, una rubia de ojos azules como los de su hijo se sentó a su lado.

—Mamá, en tus tiempos… ¿te habrías fijado en alguien como yo?

—¿En mis tiempos? ¿Qué insinúas?—fingió indignaciؚón.

—No le agrado a la gente mayor. Especialmente a los suegros…

—La gente mayor es arraigada a sus costumbres, cariño, con los años, sus recuerdos y vivencias son lo único que tienen para contar y eso siempre será mejor que cualquier modalidad de hoy.

—¿Piensas que debo cambiar? Por un tiempo en lo que me aceptan…

—No lo sé, tú eres mi hijo y yo te veo perfecto. Aunque tengas metales atravesados en la cara y fumes…—levantó del suelo el filtro del cigarrillo.— no creo que fingir para engañarlos sea buena idea, y pienso que si le gustaste a su hija es por lo que ya vio, le gustaste así.

…

Candy se encontraba cortando vegetales para la cena junto a su madre, cuando de pronto su padre irrumpió en la escena.

—¡Candy!—la llamó con la autoridad habitual, la hizo brincar.

—¿Qué?

—¡No me ruedes los ojos! Escúchame, no te quiero cerca de ese vago, ten cuidado con él.

—¿Por qué? Siempre ha sido amable y respetuoso…

—¿Respetuoso? Lo he visto fumando frente a la casa. No debe tener más de diecisiete años, ¿crees que eso está bien?

—No…—murmuró con los ojos aguados.

—Carl… no tienes por qué ser tan intenso.—la madre intercedió.

—Beth, si no la aconsejamos ahora, más tarde lamentaremos. Ya no es una niña y debe saber lo que es conveniente para ella y lo que no.

—Es una adolescente, ¡por Dios! Déjala equivocarse de vez en cuando.

—Lo dices tan fácil, ¿qué dirás cuando la encuentres fumando igual que ese mequetrefe? ¿O cuando te salga con que está embarazada o en drogas…? Quién sabe qué otras mañas tenga ese inútil.

Candy soltó el cuchillo, se quitó el delantal y se fue de la cocina, ignorando los llamados de sus padres. Se puso a llorar tan pronto como cerró la puerta de su habitación. Amaba a sus padres con el alma, ella había gozado de todos los placeres de ser hija única, pero siempre había sufrido lo estrictos que eran.

No cenó esa noche, fue su forma de castigar a sus progenitores. En la mañana se levantó temprano para no tener que verlos y se fue a la escuela, al menos ahí podía pasarse con Terry con libertad. Regresó a la casa más tarde de lo normal, aún cuando Terry le había sugerido acompañarla, ella se negó sabiendo las consecuencias que eso traería, se quedó perdiendo el tiempo con unas compañeras.

En su cama halló una flor y una tarjeta. Desconcertada fue a mirarla.

 _"_ _Tu papá me dio $5,_

 _no supe qué hacer con ellos_

 _así que me los gasté en ti"._

 _Terry_

Sonrió con la ilusión y la inocencia pura del primer amor, viéndose tan preciosa. Se asomó en la ventana y lo vio de pie frente a su casa, con un cigarrillo en los labios y una canastilla con más rosas. Ella abrió la ventana para hablarle.

—No puedes estar ahí…—dijo bajito, pero que él la oyera.

—Quería saber si te gustó la flor…

—Sí… ¡tira ese cigarro!—le ordenó nerviosa.

Él tiró el cigarró y lo aplastó con la zapatilla, levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—¿Quieres venir por ellas?—le mostró la canasta con las flores.—ella suspiró con preocupación y dolor. Miró hacia atrás y luego hacia él. Estaba ahí, tan guapo, tan adorable, con aquella sonrisa tan hermosa.

—Espérame.—le dijo y fue a su encuentro.

Fue a toda prisa, pero ya cuando se acercaba, la embargó la timidez y se paralizó, fue él quien dio los pasos que faltaban y le dio las flores, temblando de emoción ella las tomó.

—¿Te gustan?

—Sí.—respondió y miró hacia sus zapatillas converse que llevaba con un vestido sencillo y juvenil.

—¿Sí?—él levantó una ceja, estaba inconforme.

—Sí, son muy… lindas…

—Esperaba al menos un beso…—los ojos de ella se abrieron tanto o más que su boca, él no pudo evitar reirse a carcajadas.

—Era una broma.—ella indignada, para su sorpresa, impulsivamente le dio un beso de pico que lo soprendió, pero no tanto como a…

—¡Candy!—su padre le gritó y en sus ojos verdes como los de ella centelleaban la ira.

—Señor White… no es lo que cree, ha sido una broma, no la vaya a…

—¡Cállese! Cállese y váyase de mi casa, si lo vuelvo a ver cerca de mi hija, le irá mal.

Candy se metió corriendo a la casa, en llanto, su pobre madre no encontraba qué hacer. Terry también regresó a su casa frustrado.

 ** _Qué hay de malo en quererte  
Como yo te quiero  
Regalarte una flor y vivir para ti  
Consolar a tu alma si busca consuelo en mí_**

—¿Por qué estás actuando así? Te has vuelto un mezquino.—le reclamó su esposa.

—¡Estoy cuidándola! Estoy cuidando a nuestra única hija, ella es lo único que me quedará cuando tú…

No terminó la oración, su esposa bajó la vista llorando, consciente de la realidad, tratando como siempre de estar en sus zapatos.

—No quise decir eso…—trató de disculparse inmediatamente.

—Le trajo flores…—musitó con nostalgia y el señor puso los ojos en blanco.

Amaneció con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. No solo lloró por la negación rotunda de su padre para con Terry, sino por la inmensa soledad e incomprensión que sentía. Por otro lado, estaba la enfermedad de su madre.

Se vistió casual y sencilla, aunque últimamente lo hacía para Terry, esa precisa mañana todo era gris, no tenía ganas de lucir.

—Buen día. Su madre entró a su habitación.

—Buen día, mamá.

No dijeron nada más, su madre solo se puso a contemplarla en silencio, ya no tenía una niña, la nostalgia se había convertido en el pan de cada día.

—¿Ya no tienes nada nuevo que contarle a mamá?—negó con la cabeza.

—Desayunaré en la escuela.—dijo.

—Tu papá te está esperando para llevarte…

—Quiero caminar.

—No tienes suficiente tiempo para irte camin…

—¡No quiero verlo!—gritó y la señora parpadeó, Candy nunca la había desafiado, jamás se había rebelado. El amor…

—Candy, yo sé que tienes motivos de más para estar molesta y más cuando se está enamorada, pero entiende que él es tu papá, su trabajo es ser tu papá, son obtusos cuando se trata de sus hijas. Si tu padre pudiera tapizar las calles en terciopelo para ti, lo haría.

—Con que me deje en paz es suficiente.—dijo malcriada y salió de la habitación.

Iba caminando con sus audífonos puestos, perdida en su mundo, deseando que el trayecto se hiciera eterno en realidad. Sintió que la jalaron y la adentraron entre los árboles, el corazón se le había detenido.

—¡Terry! ¿Estás loco? ¡Casi me matas!—lo golpeó, se veía furiosa.

—Lo siento…—soltó la risa de todas formas.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso.—suspiró y recobró el aliento.

—Estuviste llorando…—pasó su mano por el rostro pecoso, eso solo hizo que los ojos se le llenaran más.

—Cada vez que me pasa algo bueno, lo arruinan. ¡Siempre!

—¿Yo soy algo bueno?—puso su sonrisa de lado y ella no le pudo sostener la mirada.

—Para ellos no.

—Acércate.

—¿Para qué…?

—Quiero darte un beso.—dijo sin tapujos.

 ** _Que hay de malo en amarte  
Como yo te amo  
Caminar de tu mano o morir para ti  
Refugiarte en un mundo de amor inventado por mí_**

—No hay nadie que pueda arruinarnos el momento ahora.—le incitó.

—Es que… yo no sé besar bien, nunca he besado a nadie como… como es debido.

—¿Y cómo es eso…?—la estaba poniendo en apuros a propósito.

—Besos de verdad… no como el que te di ayer… sino de los que son…

—Te voy a dar uno a ver si es ese al que te refieres.

Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y unió sus labios con los suyos, su lengua perversa y juguetona buscó la suya. Candy solo pudo pensar que estaba en la gloria, en algún sueño, no podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando a ella.

—¿Era ese?

—Sí… bueno, creo…

—¿Crees? ¿Quieres probar otros para elegir mejor?—su cara formó mil gestos a la vez.

Le dio muchos besos, los suficientes como para que llegaran tarde a la escuela y que el director se hubiera comunicado con los padres de ambos. El papá de Candy estaba esperándola en la escuela para su sorpresa.

—¿Por eso querías venir sola? ¿Para perderte con este bueno para nada?

—¡No! ¡Lo hice para perderte de vista a ti!—le gritó en el estacionamiento.

—Señor White, yo me la encontré en el camino y la entretuve, no vuelve a suceder…

—¡Eso dalo por hecho! La cambiaré de escuela.

—¿Qué? Tú no me puedes hacer eso…

 ** _Será acaso que él jamás se enamoró  
Que a mis años nunca tuvo un gran amor  
Qué hay de malo en soñar  
Qué hay de malo en reir  
Qué hay de malo en ser joven y vivir_**

—La estás acorralando. Vas a perderla antes de tiempo.

—¡Lo que estoy evitando es que se pierda!

—¿Eso crees? ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tando de ese muchacho?

—¿Y lo preguntas? Fuma, está perforado y ya la hizo perder clases… y eso es solo el principio…

Candy escuchaba los gritos desde su habitación y la rabia la estaba cegando. Comenzó a tirar y a romper los afiches de sus cantantes favoritos.

 ** _Qué hay de malo en amar  
Qué hay de malo en sentir  
Qué hay de malo en cantar  
Solo por ti  
Qué hay de malo en quererte  
Como yo a ti te quiero  
Qué hay de malo en ser joven  
En cantar y en vivir, amor_**

—Acércatele. En son de paz… pregúntale cuáles son las condiciones para salir con su hija. Tú eres muy astuto…

—Tú me dijiste que no fingiera ser alguien más.

—Bueno, cuando no se puede con el enemigo no queda más que unirse.

Cuando su padre iba a dejarla en la escuela por la mañana, ella ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo, se vio forzada a ignorarlo en su presencia. Sufrían los dos.

—Candy…—él la llamó a la salida de la escuela, ella miró hacia todas partes, nerviosa.

—No puedo hablar contigo, me van a sacar de la escuela…

—Lo sé, pero no aguanto que me ignores, no lo resisto…—le tomó las manos.

—No me lo hagas difícil, Terry, por favor…—su padre llegó a recogerla justo en ese instante, ella le soltó las manos, él nunca se sintió más abandonado.

 ** _A tu padre como de costumbre  
Le ha dado por que tú renuncies  
Al amor que yo guardaba para ti  
Te ha prohibido mencionar mi nombre  
Aunque sufras todo lo que sufres  
Alejándote de mí, él es felíz_**

Candy preparaba una pequeña maleta para pasar un fin de semana. Estaba contenta, radiante, feliz. Sus padres lucían muy conformes, se había olvidado del asunto de Terry al parecer.

—Chicas, por favor, llamen tan pronto lleguen.—pidió la mamá de Candy.

—Tranquila, señora White, Candy estará a salvo, mi abuela Martha es muy estricta…—dijo Patty.

Lo que jamás pensaron era que la abuela de Patty había muerto hacía años y que tanto Candy como Patty estaban solas en una casa solo para ellas porque sus padres estaban de viaje y eran por el contrario a los de la rubia, demasiado flexibles.

—¡Llegó! Llegó tu amor…—dijo Patty abriendo la puerta.

Cuando Candy vio a su chico entrar, todo alrededor desapareció. Él la cargó de emoción y no pudo dejar de besarla.

—Ejem… saben, tengo un cuarto de huéspedes…

…

—No se suponía que pasara esto…—le dijo teniéndolo sobre ella, besándola, amándola.

—No se me ocurrió que fuera a pasar… ¿quieres que lo dejemos?

—No… ¿es malo hacer esto?—preguntó dubitativa.

—¿Se siente malo?—respondió besándola.

—No…

—Entonces… ¿sigo o me detengo?

—No…

—¿No qué?

—No te detengas.

 ** _Qué hay de malo en amar  
Qué hay de malo en sentir  
Qué hay de malo en cantar  
Solo por ti  
Qué hay de malo en quererte  
Como yo a ti te quiero  
Qué hay de malo en ser joven  
En cantar y en vivir, amor_**

El mejor día de su vida sin lugar a dudas. Una entrega mágica. Solo había algo que los angustiaba, ese fin de semana no sería para siempre.

—No sé qué es lo que quiere, mi hija no está aquí y tengo que ir al hospital a ver a mi esposa.

—Yo solo quería verlo a usted.— William se sorprendió.

—No tengo tiempo…

—Solo unos minutos, por favor…

El señor resopló y dejó a Terry pasar. Él se sentó en el sofá y pacientemente esperó a que su anfitrión volviera de la cocina.

—¿Quieres una cerveza?

—Aceptarla sería firmar mi sentencia de muerte, no soy tan tonto.

—Demasiado astuto, diría yo. Bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—A su hija. Pero ni siquiera vine para hablarle de ella, vine para hablarle de mí.

—Mira, muchacho, como te dije, eres astuto, sabes dentro de ti que no eres conveniente para mi hija, solo piensa esto, si ella fuese tu hija…

—¡Dios me guarde!—se persignó.

—Ejem. Si ella fuera tu hija, ¿crees que un chico como tú sería lo conveniente?

—No lo sé. Pero ella sí me conviene a mí y la veo feliz cuando está conmigo, ella se ríe mucho. ¿Ha visto como suena la nariz cuando se ríe?

—¡Por supuesto que lo he visto! Es mi hija…

—Entiendo su miedo. Mi madre me tuvo joven… mi padre es un bueno para nada, lo he visto cinco veces en toda mi vida. Yo sé a qué le teme porque lo he vivido con mi mamá y quiero ser para su hija el hombre que mi madre soñó para ella. Yo le regalo flores a mi madre, yo le digo que la amo, pero no puedo ser el hombre de mi mamá, sino el que ella me enseñó a ser para cuando… conociera a su hija.—el señor no encontraba donde meter el rostro conmovido y avergonzado.

—¿Tu madre te enseñó a fumar y hacerte orificios?

—Ella me dijo que esas eran mis únicas imperfecciones como humano. Y su hija… ella me ha tirado varias cajetillas de cigarros a la basura… creo que a ese paso, dejaré de fumar muy pronto…

—¿Crees que siendo un desertor escolar podrás darle la vida que se merece? Suponiendo que lleguen a un futuro…

—No soy un desertor escolar, señor. Me volé las clases ese día porque la extrañaba mucho. Mi promedio escolar es excelente, señor, tengo una beca completa para estudiar en UCLA, recuerde, soy el hombre que soñó mi mamá…

…

Cuando la madre de Candy dejó el mundo terrenal, su padre la vio llorar aferrada a los brazos de Terry y comprendió que había encontrado un refugio, que él era su consuelo y que la hacía feliz. Que tantas veces llegó a los brazos de su esposa abatido y derrumbado y que jamás quiso otros abrazos, otro consuelo que no fuera el suyo.

Unos cuantos años después la entregaba en el altar al joven que le robó el corazón a los dos, el padre de la pequeña Elizabeth de un año que tenía en su regazo, sí, porque la parejita era tremenda… pero esos tres seres barrieron con toda la soledad que dejó Beth al partir.

—Soy feliz, papá. Muy feliz…

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Un aporte más para la campaña de Oneshots! Espero que les guste y mil gracias por todas sus comentarios y apoyo, son las mejores, nos vemos más pronto de lo que creen!**


End file.
